Forever&Always
by Katelyn giggles alot
Summary: Bella I love you. Forever and Always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you forever and always. A tragic one-shot to Paracutes-Forever and always


This is a One-Shot of Forever and Always by parachute. Hope you like it

I was sitting at the table playing with my brown hair. It was extremely late I looked at the clock its red numbers staring back at me.

12:37am

Edward should have been here by now his job ends at 9:00. If he was going to be late he surely would have called by now. Waiting a little longer I looked out the window again no one was in the drive way.

1:07am

I called his job he wasn't there, I called his friends no one had seem him I was worried out of my mind. What if something's wrong.

Suddenly the phone ringed I walked over on my way checking the drive way again. Picking up a voice I didn't recognize talked.

"Hello is this Bella Cullen?" the voice sounded professional and feminine.

"Yes may I ask who's calling?" my scalp tingled but I didn't know why.

"Yes I'm the head doctor at Reese hospital and I'm sorry to say but something has happened to your husband. You should come here right now."

As soon as I heard hospital my stomach dropped and my hand trembled. I felt the phone drop out of my left hand as I stared at my right.

The large diamond ring stared back at me. The emerald diamond staring back at me.

I could here the lady saying 'Ma'am, but I was already grabbing my keys and heading to the grey car outside. Speeding to the hospital my mind went back to december.

We were in the wonderful meadow again. Alone eating little grapes and talking. Then he asked me. He bent down on his knee first.

I stopped chewing being so shocked as my heart raced in my chest. His intense green eyes stared into my boring brown ones. A nervous smile on his lips

"Bella love I want you forever. Forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always."

Taking a big breath. He asked

"Will you marry me Bella?"

I was to shocked to say anything and his smile faltered for a second. Then I tackled him to the ground hugging him around the neck.

"Yes! Of course. Oh Yes Yes!" I screamed while on top of him.

He beamed up at me and pulled me into a breath taking kiss his amazing smell of apples and sunshine filling my body with warmth.

I pulled up to the front entrance of the hospital. I got out the cold november air hitting me. Walking up to the front desk and asking for Edward. The nurse hit a button and said a name. A lady came up to me and smiled kindly.

"Yes." I answered my voice shaking. I could feel my knees shaking and my hands trembling and sweating. The tears making tracks down my face.

She led me down a million halls a maze that's never ending. She talks about what happened but I can barely hear her, but a few word made it through.

_'Car Crash.'_

_'Head on collision.'_

_Family's been contacted'_

_'Not gonna Make it through the night_.'

It sounded like I was under water and she was trying to talk to me. The _'Thump Thump Thump'_ of my heart loud and fast in my ears.

We stopped at a door. I wiped away the tears and straitened my features. Walking into the room I sat by his bedside.

I called his name and he opened his eyes the emerald orbs sparkling when he saw me. He smiled his pearly white teeth shining in the bright hospital light.

I stared at his handsome face. Noting the bandage wrapped around his head and the blood soaking through.

"Hey love." his voice croaked but it was his beautiful voice. I grabbed his hand maybe a little to tight but I wouldn't let him go. Ever.

"Hey Edward."

No words were spoken for a couple of minutes.

"I think I came up with another name for the children that we are going to have."

I smiled we always talked about baby names.

"Since Renessme is from both our moms how about Carlie or Charisle?" He looked at me. I smiled back.

"That's perfect you were always good with names." he laughed then started coughing his whole body shaking with it.

"I saw this perfect hillside house today I almost bought it but I wanted to see if you liked it first. Perfect view of the city and a big backyard for the baby and I was thinking we could get a puppy."  
Tears stung my eyes again. "That sounds great Edward. Anywhere with you is the good life. The stroller came today it's beautiful."

Both of out eyes flickered down to my slightly rounded belly. We continued to talked about the good life we were going to have. The child the house were we would stay forever and always.

Then I get an idea hitting a button calling in the nurse.

"Can you get the priest from the chapel?" she looked at me for a moment but left anyway.

Edward stared at me confused but didn't question it. The chapel man came into the room. He looked confused I got up and whispered into his ear. He smiled sadly back at me.

I walked back over the Edward and clenched his hand tightly again his hold was getting looser.

The priest starts talking. Reciting a couple of verses.

"We are here to join these two together forever and always. Bella had prepared her own vowels."

I took a deep breath and stared into my husbands eyes the green dazzling me.

"Edward I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We still love each other. Forever and always."

"Do you Bella Cullen take Edward Cullen as you lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"Of course." I answered back immediately. Everyone smiled and laughed as the tears fall on the floor.

Edwards landing on his pillow. He opened his mouth to speak but the beeps were getting so slow. His voice almost to low.

I had to lean down closer to hear him. I could smell the faintest hint of apples and sunshine but a strong scent of blood almost over shadowed it.

He whispers, like its just for me to hear, his voice getting lower and lower as his lips brush against my ear.

"Bella I love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you. Forever and always."

I heard the machine beeps become almost none existent as he gave my hand squeeze and behind my ear a soft peck.

His grip on my hand went slack. As the machine stopped beeping and flatlined.

I couldn't feel his warm shallow breath on my ear anymore so I leaned back into my chair and held my stomach.

My mind went blank as I closed my eyes. Tears fell hot on my arms.

"Edward." I whispered one last time.


End file.
